


Deadly Weapons

by Laylah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bargaining, Gunplay, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Makes things more interesting, doesn’t it?” Kimberly smirked. “You did say you had a thing for deadly weapons.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Weapons

He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands, trying to relax, exhaling sharply on each of Kimberly’s thrusts and then inhaling again by reflex. The Crimson Alchemist was selfish but not vicious, nowhere near as bad as Archer had feared when Kimberly made this demand half an hour ago — when Archer was buying Kimberly a drink in a shady little place called the Rusty Nail and negotiating his return to the military.

“I want to fuck you,” Kimberly had said.

Archer hadn’t flinched, though he could tell he was supposed to. “And then you’d rejoin the military?” His hand had been steady as he raised his glass to his lips and sipped his single-malt.

“Are you seriously considering it?” Kimberly had been fascinated, he could tell, studying him with fierce golden eyes.

“If that’s what it takes,” Archer had said, more calmly than he felt, not allowing himself to move. “Are you?”

Kimberly had stared at him for most of a minute. “…Yeah, sure.”

Impulsiveness like that was a flaw, but it was one Archer could use. “Fine. There are rooms upstairs.” He had put money down on the bar. “Shall we?”

Kimberly had drained his bourbon and set the glass down on the bar with a clink. “After you, Lieutenant Colonel.”

Which was how he came to be here, now, bent over a table with his pants around his ankles and Kimberly’s cock up his ass. It burned slightly; there was no preparation, though Kimberly at least had a bottle of lubricant in one pocket. Archer would have been tempted to ask why he carried it, if he didn’t suspect that he already knew: Kimberly had the stamina of a man who had sex regularly, but the noise of shocked pleasure he made when he first thrust in suggested that it had been a long time since he got to be the one doing the fucking.

“Harder,” Archer whispered, shifting his weight so he could reach down to take care of himself.

“Don’t touch that,” Kimberly said, smacking his hand away. Archer gritted his teeth, but complied — if that was how Kimberly wanted it, he could go unsatisfied. It was a small price to pay for such a valuable ally.

But then Kimberly wrapped his own hand around Archer’s cock, his palm sleek and smooth and deadly, and that was much better, and Archer hissed with pleasure.

“You want this,” Kimberly said, not a question, and it sounded like Archer had surprised him again.

“Sex is — ah — always better with deadly weapons, isn’t it?” Archer asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

Kimberly laughed, and just for a second he sounded too wild, too dangerous. “Why, thank you, sir,” he purred, and then he changed the angle of his thrusts just enough to prove he knew exactly what he was doing.

“The pleasure — is — mine,” Archer replied, breathless. The burn didn’t matter anymore; Kimberly was _good_ , fucking him deep and stroking him hard. Archer let himself forget about why he was doing this and just did it, pushing back shamelessly, taking his pleasure as arrogantly as Kimberly did.

“If you want to come,” Kimberly panted, his strokes growing ragged, “you better do it now.”

Archer moaned — Kimberly had surprised _him_ this time — and clenched, flexed, reached for it — and then he felt Kimberly’s cock pulse inside him as his alchemist started to climax — and it was that knowledge that put him over, golden light bursting behind his eyes as he bucked into Kimberly’s hand and came.

Kimberly slumped against his back, panting, and rested there for a long minute before he pushed himself up and pulled out. “Well. That went a lot better than I thought it would.”

Archer dredged up a smile as he pulled his pants back up, trying to ignore the slippery, sticky mess that he’d need to clean up as soon as he’d seen Kimberly off. “I try to always exceed people’s expectations.”

“Good to know,” Kimberly said, tucking back into his pants, watching Archer with hungry, wary eyes. “I look forward to seeing you in action.”

“The next time I see you,” Archer promised, “I’ll have an officer’s commission for you.” Then, before he could think about why he shouldn’t, he reached out to shake Kimberly’s hand.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow — three times now, Archer realized, he had surprised the man — but when Archer didn’t reconsider and pull away, he reached out too, clasped Archer’s hand in a warm, confident grip. His fingers were long, narrow, stronger than they ought to be. Archer held on until Kimberly started to pull back, trying to show no fear.

It seemed to work. “I’ll look forward to it, ” Kimberly said, smiling as he stepped back. “See you soon, Lieutenant Colonel.”

* * *

The assault on the chimeras’ den went surprisingly smoothly, all things considered, despite some interference from the Elric brothers. The chimeras were dead or routed, the homunculus had fled — had been killed, if Kimberly was to be believed — and the two State Alchemists, not only Kimberly but also Tucker, had accepted his command.

The car pulled to a halt outside the safe house Archer had arranged. “Not taking me back to base?” Kimberly asked, eyebrow raised.

“Things are chaotic enough there right now,” Archer said, smiling mildly. “Nervous men shooting at anything that surprises them. I can’t have something like that happening to you, can I?”

“No,” Kimberly smirked, stepping out of the car. “I suppose you can’t.”

Besides, Archer still had to determine whether Kimberly would follow orders. He followed Kimberly into the safehouse — Kimberly walked in with the brash confidence of a man who killed with his bare hands and a smile on his face. This, Archer thought, would definitely be interesting.

The apartment was small, sparse, barely furnished — a little table with a lamp, an armchair, a bed with Kimberly’s new uniform lying neatly folded at its foot.

“I have to say, Lieutenant Colonel,” Kimberly grinned as he tossed his jacket over the back of the chair, “I was expecting a bit more luxury out of you.”

“I’m sure that more pleasant accommodations can be arranged, should you prove to be a valuable ally.” Archer watched the play of muscles in the alchemist’s shoulders as he bent to push his trousers down.

Kimberly caught him staring. “You like what you see?” he challenged.

Archer met his eyes, refused to back down. “Keep going,” he said calmly, “and I’ll let you know.”

Kimberly’s fingers toyed with the hem of his black t-shirt. “You going to make me?”

Archer smiled faintly, unsnapped the catch on his holster, and wrapped his hand around the grip of his pistol. “Do I need to?”

“Makes things more interesting, doesn’t it?” Kimberly smirked. “You did say you had a thing for deadly weapons.”

“I suspect I’m not the only one,” Archer retorted, drawing his gun, leveling it at his alchemist. “Strip.”

Kimberly smiled, something hungry and feral in his eyes. “Why, Lieutenant Colonel,” he purred, “is that an order?”

Archer squeezed the trigger smoothly, put a bullet in the wall beside Kimberly’s head. “Yes, Major. It is.”

Kimberly’s eyes widened, his breath hissing sharply — and his cock twitched visibly in his shorts. “Yes, sir,” he managed, his voice slightly hoarse. He tugged the shirt off over his head, revealing smooth olive skin taut over lean musculature and tracked with faint pale scars.

Archer licked his lips, holding the gun almost steady, reaching down with his other hand to unbutton his trousers as Kimberly pushed his shorts down off his hips and let them fall.

The clean arch of Kimberly’s hipbones framed the curls of dark hair between his legs, the heavy weight of his hard cock. He wrapped long fingers around the shaft — Archer remembered how that felt — and stroked himself slowly. “Well?”

“You still have that bottle of oil?” Kimberly nodded, and Archer smiled, gesturing with his gun. “Get it. I want to see you open yourself up.”

Kimberly paused, just staring at him for a second. “You _bastard_ ,” he breathed.

Archer shrugged, still smiling. “Unless, of course, he’s been using you so hard that you don’t need it, in which case you can just give the oil to me, and we’ll get started right away.”

“You incredible bastard,” Kimberly repeated, but he was almost smiling as he reached down to find the bottle. His bound hair spilled down over one muscular shoulder, echoing the long spare lines of his legs. Archer swallowed hard. The Crimson Alchemist was gorgeous, stripped bare, one long flex of muscle and sinew and lethal power.

Kimberly straightened, tossing the bottle from one hand to the other, and smirked at the admiration on Archer’s face. “Are you sure you don’t want me to fuck you?”

“Next time,” Archer said smoothly. “You have such nice legs, it’d be a shame not to get them up over my shoulders at least once.”

Kimberly didn’t drop his gaze, meeting Archer’s eyes steadily as he lay back on the narrow bed and spread his thighs. “Then you’d better not let go of your gun, Lieutenant Colonel.”

Archer stroked himself slowly, watching Kimberly start to press oiled fingers into his ass. “I didn’t plan to.”

Kimberly shuddered, grinning ferally. He started to rock his hips as he thrust in, mouth falling open on little whorish moans, his slitted eyes a challenge. “You do this, aah, with everyone you recruit, sir?”

“Of course not,” Archer said mildly. “Only when they’re exceptionally attractive and exceptionally dangerous.”

Kimberly laughed, but it sounded bitter, and his hand faltered. “Just like Greed.”

“Not quite,” Archer promised. “I have to be much more careful than he did. After all,” he shrugged ruefully, “I’m only human.”

“True.” Kimberly withdrew his fingers, ran his fingertips up the shaft of his cock. “Come on over here where you can really savor the danger, then.”

“Gladly.” Archer crossed the room and climbed onto the bed between Kimberly’s spread legs, keeping the gun trained on him steadily as Kimberly reached out to rest one palm against Archer’s thigh. His hand was warm even through the uniform trousers, pressed flat in an unspoken threat.

“You going to give it to me hard, Lieutenant Colonel?” Kimberly grinned, raising his legs in offering and challenge, presenting himself wantonly.

“Is that what you need?” Archer stroked the inside of one lean thigh with the barrel of his gun, and Kimberly shivered, cock twitching either at the coolness of the steel or the proximity of danger.

“Hha, maybe.” Kimberly rocked his hips, the gun sliding against his skin. “Try me.”

Archer held out his free hand, and Kimberly nodded, poured more oil into the hollow of his palm. They were both quiet now, all of a sudden, the banter falling away — and there was something feral and wary in Kimberly’s eyes as he watched Archer prepare himself. He opened his mouth as if to speak as Archer moved into position, drawing a breath, and then no words came. Archer watched his face carefully, looking for any sign that the alchemist might be about to lash out, but Kimberly held still, waiting, and when Archer rocked forward slowly, he let out his breath in a low hiss.

Kimberly rocked his hips up, and Archer’s cock sank deeper into slick heat as Kimberly flexed around him. “More,” Kimberly whispered, meeting Archer’s eyes. “Show me what you’ve got.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips for just an instant, and Archer bit down on the sudden, dangerous impulse to kiss him.

He smiled instead, leaning forward, bracing himself against the bed with one hand while the other traced the gun’s muzzle slowly up the hard arch of Kimberly’s ribcage and brought it to rest against the pulse point in Kimberly’s throat. Kimberly swallowed hard against the pressure, then made a soft little almost-moan as the new angle let Archer thrust deep.

“Yes,” Archer murmured, “let me hear you.” He kept his eyes on Kimberly’s face, watching the hunger and wildness flaring in those golden eyes as he moved, as he fucked his alchemist at gunpoint.

“Like that,” Kimberly demanded, reaching down between them and starting to stroke himself roughly. “Like that, you bastard, make it good, better, f-fuck, enjoy it while you have the chance —”

“Oh, I will,” Archer promised, thrusting hard, matching the tempo of the muscles flexing in Kimberly’s shoulder. “Just like I, hhn, enjoyed it when you, mm, fucked me, and just like I’m, god, going to enjoy it when you let me suck you….”

Kimberly moaned, rocking into each thrust, his skin sheened with sweat as he moved. “God, bet you’d, hha, look good with my cock in your mouth….” He reached up with his free hand, tightened his fingers in Archer’s shirt and held on.

“Aah, I’ll show you, next time,” Archer panted, “if you want.” He licked his lips. “Bet you do it, mm, rough, too — bet you’d just, ah, fuck my throat —”

“Yes — choke you on it, hh, don’t stop, _fuck_ —” Kimberly threw his head back, teeth bared in an expression almost like pain as he trembled and shook and came with a helpless moan.

Archer hissed, gritting his teeth as he rode it out, as he kept moving, as Kimberly opened his eyes again, sated and still deadly. God, so good, Kimberly tight and hot and responsive and –

Kimberly brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking at them, sucking them clean of his own come, his eyes locked with Archer’s in challenge. “God,” Archer moaned, “god, yes, you —”

“Better like this, you said, didn’t you?” Kimberly asked, smiling wickedly — and then he turned his head, parted his lips, and took the muzzle of the gun in his mouth, moaning and sucking on it lewdly — and Archer shuddered, rocked in hard, keening low in his throat as he lost control, light bursting behind his eyes just like the glory of an explosion as he came.

Kimberly was watching him when he opened his eyes, smirking around the cold steel in his mouth, giving the gun one last teasing lick as he pulled back. “My, Lieutenant Colonel, you _do_ play some interesting games.”

Archer smiled, pulling out slowly, rocking back onto his knees. “Does that mean I could convince you to play more of them?”

“Oh, I think it’s possible.” Kimberly waited until Archer had wiped the gun clean on the sheets and returned it to its holster, then leaned up and dragged him into a kiss, one hand clenched in his shirtfront. Archer moaned at the press of Kimberly’s tongue in his mouth, at the way Kimberly’s teeth tugged at his lip. Kimberly was smiling when he pulled back from the kiss. “And I think we’re going to play this particular game again, too.”

Archer swallowed, blinking in surprise — he’d expected far more fight than that, really, before he’d get another chance to fuck his alchemist. “You wouldn’t take it from Greed, but you would from me?”

Kimberly snorted, rolling out of bed, stretching shamelessly as he stood. “Greed was an abomination,” he explained, giving Archer a little flirtatious smile. “You’re just a bastard.” He crossed the room, opened the door to the little bathroom, looked back. “Come on, then. You’re going to want to clean up before you leave.”

Archer blinked a few times, nodded. “Right,” he said, standing slowly to follow Kimberly’s lead. “Thank you.” He’d read the files. He’d done the negotiations. And the Crimson Alchemist still surprised him.

He could live with that.


End file.
